


Tony Stark

by elisabpshady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Tony Stark, Pre-Iron Man 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisabpshady/pseuds/elisabpshady
Summary: Who is Tony Stark? How he was raised? How he became the man that we know today? This is me toying with that idea. From his childhood until his adult life, and how he met the people that later become important to him.





	1. Birth/early childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story that I'm working for a while now.
> 
> Please keep in mind that English is not my original language, and I don't have a beta, so there will be grammar mistakes. I'm very sorry for that.
> 
> Also, if you are reading this and wants to be my beta please send me a PM ;)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this intro.

Anthony Edward Stark was born in Manhattan in May 29, 1970. It was an ordinary Friday like many others. Nothing seem particular special about it.

His mother, Maria Collins Carbonell Stark, was working on her house, redecorating the way she want, since her condition didn’t let her do her work at Stark Industries or even her philanthropy work. Along with her, helping with the housework, was their faithfully butler Edwin Jarvis.

She didn't expect for her son to be born that day since she was told the due would be in two weeks. Therefore, it was a surprise when she felt the amniotic fluid though her legs.  There was no warning; she didn't feel any pain, it just happen as simple as it could be.

When they realize what was going on Jarvis drove her to the near hospital as fast as he could in the NY traffic. Once he make sure Maria was with her doctors he search for a public phone so he could inform his boss, and  long life friend, that his son was about to born.

It took Howard Stark almost two hours to get in that hospital, once he got there he found Jarvis at the waiting room, and Howard stay there, waiting, impatiently as he always was.

Three hours later and they were finally able to meet the new Stark member. The kid was quietly in his mother arms. When he open his little eyes to look at the visitors in the room, Howard and Jarvis, saw two pools of chocolate brown staring at them. It lasted just a couple of seconds and the kid was sleeping soundly and exhausted from his adventure.

-o-

In the following months after he was born, Anthony Stark, or Tony, was very much an ordinary kid. There was nothing special about him. Until he was old enough to play with baby toys. That's when Maria and Jarvis started to notice that Tony was a fast learner.

Being a rich kid, he had a lot of toys! Most of them were puzzle for toddlers since Howard insisted that the playtime had to be educational too. Thanks to that Maria and Jarvis were able to see how good little Tony was in those games. It usually took him three or four tries to figure it out where to put the pieces together. After that, he was already putting every block on it’s place, it made it seem like he was doing that for years, but in reality it took him a few tries.

He like to talk too. Once the little Stark learn his way with words he never stopped talking again.

Tony was always after Jarvis or his mom, trying to speak, demanding some kind of attention. This fact was amusing for them, since every book that Maria have read about toddles told her that boys don’t like to talk much, contrary to girls… But there was Tony, talking nonstop proving the books wrong!

He got bored easily too. Since the puzzle for toddles were no longer a challenge for him, at the age of three he started to learn how to write and read and basic math, which he seems to love it! Maria was very pleased with his development and was always encouraging him.

Tony was also very observant. Although his father didn’t like him around the workshop while he was working, saying that Tony “talk too much”, “don’t let me concentrate”, “demands too much attention”, “It's too noisy”; sometimes, Tony would sneak around the shop, and watch his father work for hours. Howard often had found him sleeping on the ground of his workshop.

Even with his fast development, and his capacity to learn faster than any other kid of his age, Maria, Jarvis and Howard only realize how special and talented the kid was when he was four years old.

Howard and Maria were in his shop with his long life friend and co-CEO of Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane, talking business… there was some electronic cables and materials on the ground that Howard had discarded and left there to be clean later. They never saw their kid on the shop, nor heard any noise of him. Suddenly, Tony comes next to his father holding something on his little hands.

“Tony what are you doing here?” he ask the kid. Then turn to Maria, “What is he doing here?”

Before Maria could answer Obadiah turn to the kid. “What is that you are holding kid?” ask the old man curious.

“I made it”. Simple said Tony then turn to his father. “Here”. Howard hold the device, there was a lamp, connected through wires with a battery and a switch.  Skeptical, Howard turn the switch and much to his and everyone in that room surprise, it worked, and the lamp was on.

“You made this..?” Ask Howard looking at the object on his hand and then at his son. The boy nod. “Alone?” The boy smile full of pride of his achievement. “Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be here alone? Get outta here... I don't want to see you here anymore!”

Although his words were tough Howard was overwhelming with pride... his son was smart, really, really smart... his son was special... what 4 year old would do that just by looking?!

Tony, however, was confused... his father words hurt him... he did something good right? Something nice? He didn't use the help of any adult, and that was something right? He thought his father would be happy! Proud! Than why his father was so mad at him?

After that day it didn't took longer and Tony started to be homeschooled. Since he was too young to go to a regular school and Howard didn't want to waste any time for his son to be proper educated.

As soon as his classes started, it became clear to everyone how smart the little Stark was.  Howard was more than proud to let the media know how his son was special. He had call Popular Mechanics Magazine and made a few interviews showing his innovations for Stark Industries but most important showing his son’s achievements. Tony wasn’t even five yet and was already being called a prodigy by the scientific community.

-o-

At the insistence of Maria, after she heard so many complains of her little boy,  Howard decided to let Tony enter the shop while he was there. At first, the boy would stay quiet just looking his father work, as he grew older and started to learn more and more he started to develop his own work and engines, mostly alone. But of course, being as young as he was, he would have doubts and questions, and he would ask the only person he knows it could help him: His father.

Unfortunately, according to Howard, Tony did that not always at the best time. Most of the time that Tony wanted to ask about something, Howard was focus on his work and didn’t want to be interrupt by what he consider “stupid questions”. Most of the time, Tony would leave the office in silence after being yelled by his father. But sometimes Howard was more impatient than normal and would say hard words to the boy, making the, now, 7 year old kid cry.

It was one of these days where Tony was crying and Jarvis was trying to calm him that Howard left his office screaming.

“Maria!” The woman had just got home after a long day in the office. When she heard her husband's yell she came as fast as she could to see what happened. “Take care of your son!” he yelled at her.

“What happen?” she calmly asked.

“He is bothering me again”. He spoke red with anger.

“Howard-” she tried to calm him but he didn't let her speak.

“He was in my office again... he don't let me work just keep asking me stupid questions, I don’t have time for this!” scream the man.

“He is trying to learn, he is just a kid, you know”. She spoke trying to keep her calm. But Howard was too nervous and seeing red.

“He is useless that’s what he is” he yelled in nervousness state. At that statement, Maria frowned and questioned him elevating her voice.

“What? You can't be serious! You can't possibly mean that! He is your son! How dare you say that?” she yelled back at him, one of the fewer times that she had yelled back at her husband.

“I don't want him near me when I’m working!”

What they didn’t know is that Tony was in the other room and could hear all the screams… that night it was the worse fight he witness from his parents. They slept in separate rooms for days!

Also, for days, Tony couldn't forget about the word his father called him: “useless”. He couldn't shake that off his mind. For days he try to think what could he do to stop being a nuisance and a worthless kid in the eyes of his father… maybe he had to learn more, maybe he had to learn faster… maybe then, he won’t be useless anymore!

Little after that, Howard decided to put Tony on boarding school. According to him, the distance from his mother protection would make a man out of him.  And of course he could do some work in peace.

The little Stark made his admissions tests and was accepted at the age of 8 in Phillips Academy.


	2. Childhood/School years

Being the youngest kid in Philips Academy School, and also the smartest Tony was constantly bullied. He was often with bruises over his body, being chased and insulted. Being so young as he was and alone there, he did the only thing he thought he could do: he complained with the Principal.

But that didn't help. If anything, it made it worse! Tony tried to talk with his father about it once, during the holidays that he was back home, only to be disappointed and hurt by his words. According to Howard being bullied was a "good thing", and he should "take advantage of the situation" since it builds character and Tony needs to "man up", face his bullies and stop being a "sissy" about it.

Of course that's what Howard told Tony. In his mind, if he didn't make a big deal out of it, then Tony wouldn't either. It will also give him time to call the Principal and demand some explanations.

However, after he heard that, Tony thought he was on his own and tried to deal with the problem the only way that he could: he build something. To be more specific the build a catapult out of the spiral from his notebook. The catapult could be trigger by a nylon wire, and he left it in a strategic place so he could hit his bullies.

So one day, the teenagers were chasing him and he run away leading them to where he had hidden his "gun". He triggered the catapult and intended to run away, until he saw that one of the kid was hit in the eye. Feeling guilty, Tony came back to try to help him. But the older kid refused his help, he run to the Principal's office and told his version of what happen. Blaming only Tony and conveniently forgetting to tell him that he was chasing the younger genius.

As a consequence, Tony's parents were called in to discuss "Tony's violent behavior". When his parents arrived, his mother came right next to him and gave him a strong and warm hug.

"How I miss my little boy" she spoke while she hug him tight. "You okay?"

"I'm okay, mom" he spoke with a muffled voice due to his mother hug. Howard was next to his wife in an angle where Tony couldn't see him since his mother body was blocking his view. The older Stark let out a smile at the vision of his son and wife.

When Maria let Tony go to take a better look at him and the kid saw as his father pass through him walking straight to the building not bothering, in Tony's perspective, to send him a look or question if he was okay. Seconds later, Jarvis was also next to Tony.

"Look young master, I brought your favorite cookies". Tony smile a little as he took the cookies from Jarvis.

"When Anna knew we were coming to see you she started to cook non stop dear". Spoke Maria as she run her hand through her son's chocolate hair before they walk trying to catch up with Howard.

Of course Tony wasn't' allowed in the room while the adults were talking, he was waiting outside sitting on a chair next to the Principal's door with Jarvis by his side. Howard didn't saw Tony as he open the door to walk out and murmured:

"…stupid child, making me waste my time with nonsense". When young Tony heard that, he felt a sharp pain in his little chest and felt like crying. But he hold his tears knowing that it would only make things worse if his father sees it.

What Tony didn't know is that Howard was actually talking about his bully. Cursing and blaming the older kid and the school incapacity to deal with the problem. Howard had spent the last hour defending his son and blaming school for not taking actions against the bullies as he had requested many times before. Their omission in take actions against the older kid lead Tony do what he did. And Howard wasn't blaming his son to try to defend himself.

But Tony never got to know that.

-o-

During his first vacations back home in LA, Tony spend his time reading books or with his mother. He loved music and so did she. Maria was teaching him how to play the piano. As she expected, Tony was learning fast!

It was during that vacation that Tony got his first "non educational" toy. So far, every toy or game that he had, had to "teach something", it was Howard's demand. That year was the first time that Tony won a remote control car as a toy. It was a present from his father long friend Peggy Carter. The woman was so pleased to see Tony's happy face with her simple and silly toy that she spend more than half hour playing with him before go inside the house searching for Howard.

Tony being Tony made modifications on the car to make it go faster and on the remote control to increase the distance and potency and he was very pleased with the result. He spend the whole weekend with the toy on his hand. Until one afternoon, his mother was out doing her philanthropy work; Tony was playing with the car in the living room when Howard step out his home office.

The older man was nervous because some contracts were not going the way he wanted. He was focus, trying to think in a way to get his rivals out of the game. He didn't saw the car and step on it almost causing his fall on the ground.

Getting more nervous by the second, Howard look at the toy on the ground and take it on his hands. He saw Tony at the end of the hall and walk to him with a furious look.,.

"I take this is yours" he showed the kid the car on his hand. "Is this how you spend your vacation time?" he yelled at his son unable to control his rage.

"Dad I-" Tony try to explain himself.

"A waste of time!" yelled Howard as he hit his son's hands that were holding the remote control, making the object drop on the ground. "I don't need to deal with this nonsense Tony! Do you understand me?" he yell even louder.

Still feeling the pain of his father hit on his little hands Tony run away from him. The second he saw his son running Howard started to feel guilty but he didn't make any movements to stop the kid.

Tony was silent crying in the garden wishing he could go back to school as soon as possible. School sucks but it was better than his home when his mother wasn't around. Jarvis came next to him.

"Master Tony, do not take his outburst to heart".

"Leave me alone Jarvis" yelled the young man holding his knees to his chest and lowering his head to hide his tears.

"He is a complicated man, but he loves you very much".

"No he doesn't. He never wants me around. I'm just a useless kid". He cried.

"That is not true. A father and son relationship… sometimes is complicated. But give it time… time will heal everything".

 _Would that be true?_  Tony question to himself. Maybe if he was smarter, if he do things like Howard would do, then maybe, in time, his father will love him too.  _All I have to do is to prove myself to him_. He thought still crying.

-o-

As the time goes by the school subjects were no longer a challenge for Tony. Since he didn't have any friends at school, he spend most of his time at the library, therefore he already had learn what he was supposed to learn for a High School education and started to read more challenging, advanced books and researches.

When he wasn't on library Tony was skipping his classes in the Music Club. He already knew how to play the piano, therefore he learn how to play drums and guitar and also sing.

When he was 11 years old, it was already his last year of school; he was supposed to graduate in a few months. A holiday was approaching, although Tony didn't look forward to go home he did missed his mother and was anxious to see her and spend some time with her.

That day, however he was called in the Principal Office. The man had his files on his hand as he spoke with Tony.

"Look I'm looking at your records and this is no good". Tony frowned ready to bet that his grades were the best in the entire school. "You have the grades Mr. Stark but you don't have the frequency in class" explained the Principal, "so, here is what we are going to do: you are going stay in during the holiday and we are going to work something here to make this happen okay?"

"No. I don't see that happening. I wanna go home".

"If you go home you won't graduate".

"I have the best grades of this entire school. You can't stop me from graduate" spoke the kid not understanding the real problem. So what if he wasn't on class, he did learn what he was supposed to anyway right? His grades were a proof of that.

"Look, I'm going to call your father and let him make this decision okay?"

Tony shrugged imagining that the Principal wouldn't be able to speak with his father since he was "always busy". But he did. The Principal explained to Mr. Stark his son's situation and Howard demanded to speak with the boy.

" _Tony I don't have time for this! I have more important thing to deal with. What do you want to do?"_

"I wanna do my application for MIT" spoke the kid firmly.

Both adults were in silent for a moment. Tony couldn't see his father face but the Principal's was showing a surprised expression.

" _You think you are capable to keep up with that?"_

"Yes".

" _Okay. Do what you gotta do"._

He did. Even if a lot of people told him that he was "too young to go to MIT", "you won't survive a day", "college is not easy". At the age of 12, Anthony Stark was living his first day as a university student.


	3. MIT/early teen part 1

On his first day on MIT, Maria, Howard and Jarvis were in Massachusetts to help him. It was agreed that Tony would be living, at first, on MIT's dorms sharing the room with another student. They thought it was the best since Tony was too young to be living completely alone.

"Try not to screw this over". Spoke Howard. "It was hard enough to make them agree with you being here so young like this". In his mind he was being sarcastic and teasing, he knew very well that his son was more than capable to keep up with the academic life on MIT. But Tony didn't take it like that. For the younger Stark his father thought that he wasn't capable and was afraid that he would embarrass him in front of the scientific community. As an answer to his father, he only lower his head and nod.

During his first semester, Maria and Jarvis were often visiting Tony. Especially on the weekends. They would take him around the city, have lunch and dinner and at night they would say their goodbyes and get back to LA or New York, while Tony would go back to his dorm.

Tony's roommate was a 19 year old kid that barely talk to him. He was pretty mad that he had to share a room with a 12 year old, and days after that, he made a request to change his room. While the University didn't answer his request he was forced to live with Tony and decided to make the life of the young engineer a little miserable for it.

One day when Tony got into his room, after spend his day with Jarvis and his mom, he saw that his roommate was reading, writing and marking one of his books.

"What are you doing? That book is mine!" complained Tony as he get in the room.

"I was just cleaning the room and I found it. It was on my side of the room". Spoke the boy ignoring Tony's request to stop messing with the book.

"No it wasn't. Don't take my stuff!" Yelled Tony as he try to get the book back, but the boy was taller than him and didn't make any effort to leave the book out of Tony's reach.

"Wow! Your book is brand new… do you even understand this?" he questioned crumpling some pages as he flipped it careless.

"Give me back my stuff!" Yelled Tony as he keep trying to reach his book.

The older kid finally had enough and threw the book on Tony that wasn't able to catch it and it hit hard on his chest causing him to cough for air.

"Whatever.. stupid rich kid". Murmured the man as he left the room leaving Tony alone.

It was always something like this. Tony and his roommate had some classes together. For Tony, those classes were easy, but his roommate was clearly having some problems. When he realized how easy it was for Tony he was often trying to get his papers and research. And Tony had to find a place to hit them every time.

Thankfully, Tony's nightmare with that roommate didn't last long. Two months later, the University approved his request and gave the boy a new room. Tony spend the rest of the semester alone since no one wanted to share a room him.

That only increase Maria's worries about her son and she was constantly calling him or visiting him, even though Tony assure her that he was okay and was capable to be on his own.

He wasn't completely alone though. At Howard's request, the MIT Engineer supervisor was often looking after Tony. He made sure that the boy understands that if he needs something he could ask him.

-o-

Since Tony didn't have any friends, he spend his time going to classes, the library or the science labs.

He was learning fast, so fast that now he was studying by himself other subjects that were correlated to his engineering course. So much that he won several contests on campus and on the State, even being a freshman.

That caught the attention of the press and they were always present at those events trying to catch a glimpse of "Howard Stark's genius son".

Tony had already made some interviews when he was younger, but he was always with this father. Now, after winning those awards, the press was crazy to talk to him, so they often try to talk to him alone, without his parents or Jarvis around. Those were his first interviews of many that would follow.

-o-

At the end of his first year, Tony was back home. He, his mother and Howard were about to go to a dinner party hosted by Howard's new partnership at work.

That night, before Tony could get in the car, Howard hold his arm and spoke:

"That's a very important business meeting, so this is what's going to happen Tony: Once we get there, I don't want you to touch anything, I don't want to you break anything, I don't want you to say anything, I don't want to hear your voice during that dinner. Are we clear on that?"

"I'm not even in the car yet dad!" complained the kid thinking that his father was being unfair to him.

"Are we clear Anthony?" Ask Howard raising his voice.

"Yes" murmured the young Stark.

"Come on you two". Spoke Maria coming at her son aid. "Don't mind him dear, your dad is just anxious about this deal".

"This night has to be perfect" murmured Howard getting inside the car.

On the way to the diner party Maria was sitting in the back and catching up with her son while Howard was driving. Tony told her about his studies, the contests that he had won, how incredible their library was, his ideas for projects… everything!

"That's really nice dear… But what about friends? Did you make any?" she asked concerned. Tony never had any friend in his life, and that worried her more than anything.

"No". He look away and the conversation caught Howard's interest

"Why not?" she questioned trying to understand.

"They say I'm too young and I will spoil their party". He still avoided her look when he answered her and it broke her heart to see how lonely her son was.

"Oh dear…" she hugged him.

"What about girlfriends?" Asked Howard paying attention on the road. "You are on the age to start be interested in girls".

"I don't like girls". Simply spoke Tony. Why would he be with a girl if he had his books? Besides girls of his age were stupid and the older ones don't even talk to him.

"Excuse me. What do you like what then? Boys?" spoke Howard raising his voice.

"Howard... he is a kid… he didn't mean it that way". Spoke Maria.

"He better not… I am not having a faggot as a son. You better start showing some interest in girls".

Tony secretly rolled his eyes at his father.  _Nothing that I do is good enough for him._  He thought thinking about all the contest that he had won and his father didn't even show him a smile or say "congratulations" to him.

During the dinner Tony behave the best way he could. He didn't want his father yelling at him in front some strangers.

After they all eat, Maria and the other women went inside and Tony stay outside with the men listening their casual chat.

He sat there and listening his father tell the story that Tony knew by heart today. Stories about World War II and Captain America, and how he admires the man.

As a young boy Tony also admire the Captain, he wanted to be just like him so maybe his father would spend more time with him and not always seem so impatient when he was around.

Now, as a young teenager he has mixed feelings about the legendary Captain. He admires him, consider him his childhood hero and hope that one day he could be half of the man that was Steve Rogers. At the same time that he also felt envy and hate towards the Captain. Hate that he was so special, hate that he was so capable, hate that he was so noble, but most of all hate that his father love him more than his own son.

-o-

As the years came by, Tony's routine was very much the same. When he wasn't on his classes, he was on the lab, or the library. The only company that he have were his teachers (at least the ones that didn't mind that a teenager kid was smarter than them). They help him a lot with his projects and researches and were amazed by Tony's capacity to learn and create.

His mother and Jarvis were still visiting him very often. Jarvis even more than his mother since he didn't have obligations to travel, or go to events or meetings like his mother have. But that didn't mean the woman was absent. No! She was always calling him to see how he was doing, if he was okay, and things like that.

When Tony was 14 years old, he was already working on his Master's Degree. Most of his days he spend inside the lab working on his projects, sometimes assisting some of his teachers or working on some projects for Stark Industries.

He already had some inventions released by his father's company and it felt really good. He like the feeling of knowing that something that he made is making people life's better.

With all that, Tony was really busy and days went by without him had the time to call his family or had any news of them.

It was after lunch, Tony was leaving the library. He was crazy for some food and then finally he would go to lab and put his research on practice. Maybe now he would be able to fix that glitch that was bugging him so much.

He was collecting his materials when an employee from the library approach him.

"Mr. Stark". Tony stop to look at the old woman. "There was an urgent call for you". She extend her arm to give him the note.

The boy look at the paper in her hands. Seems harmless but lately he was developing a new habit out of self-protection. He's been bullied so much, so much pranks with innocent gestures like people handing him things that he got tired. He started to not accept anything that comes from the hands that people he is not comfortable with. He had enough of stinking or dirty things on his hand, or experiments almost exploding on his hands. One day he got really hurt by it and spend weeks with a chemical burn because a student handed him something.

"Leave the note there" he spoke pointing at the desk. "I don't like people handing me things".

The woman didn't questioned, maybe already used to those nerds eccentricities.

After the woman left, Tony look at the paper. It was a message from his mother asking him to call her back urgently.

It wasn't unusual that his mother ask him to call back home… from time to time when he was too involved in his projects he tend to forget to call home and his mother usually call him at his dorm or leave a message on the lab that he was.

What was unusual was her request for urgency.

Tony left the library and went for a public phone to call her back. It took only two rings and the phone was answered.

" _Hello"_  he listen his mother voice.

"Mom, it's me" he spoke. "Sorry I didn't call early I kind forgot the time but you-"

_"_ _Tony honey…"_

There was something about his mother's voice that didn't feel right.

_"_ _Get your things ready dear, your father is sending the plane to pick you up"._

"Why?! I can't leave now it's in the middle of the week-"

_"_ _Dear…"_

He stop talking once he heard his mother again.

 _"_ _Tony, dear… there's no easy way to say this…"_ he waited for her in silence. His heart beating faster by the second. " _It's Jarvis dear… he passed away this morning"._

There was a silence first. Tony still trying to understand what she said.

"What? Say it again... I thought you said that Jarvis is dead".

_"_ _He is honey. He passed away early this morning"._

His mother keep talking but Tony was barely listening… he listen a few words like "no pain" "plane will land soon".

He felt numb. Like somehow he left his body. Everything that was familiar started to feel strange.

He hung up the phone and start walking not really caring where he was going. Suddenly the halls of MIT became too crowded, there was no space, there was no air.

He walk outside for a while until he replayed his mother words.

" _Jarvis passed away this morning"._

Tony felt weak. Too weak to keep walking and he let himself sat under the tree and cried. He cried like he never had cried in his life!

Jarvis is gone. What now? What happens now? Who is going to be with him when his mother wasn't around? How the world is going to be without Jarvis in it? The man that he knows since birth… the man that was always taking care of him, visiting him, calling him, supporting him.

He never had lost anyone in his life before. He didn't like it. He felt powerless. Useless.

He couldn't do anything to change the fact that his friend, his only friend, the man that raised him and was always there for him, the man who was more present in his life than his own father, was now gone. Tony would never see him again. Never hear his voice. Never hear his sarcastic jokes or comments again. And the worse thing was that he passed away without Tony being able to see him one last time.

So he cried, a lot. He hold his legs on his chest and buried his face on them and sobbed. His body was shaking, tears falling freely on his face, knot closing his throat.. and he keep crying there. He knows he won't be able to cry back home during the funeral. His father would be there. And his father says that " _Stark man are made of iron, we don't cry_ ". So he cried there. Alone under that tree. Feeling more lonely than he ever felt in his life!

He had no one to call a friend now. Jarvis was his only friend. He doesn't know for how long he was there crying. It felt like hours! Until he felt a hand on his shoulders.

"Hey kid… are you okay?" he heard a soft voice speaking with him. Tony look up and saw a black young man staring at him with worried eyes. "Do you need any help?"

"I'm fine" Tony moved his shoulders so the man could let him go. The guy stop touching him but didn't left. He was next to Tony watching him with worried eyes. When Tony realized that, he spoke angrily "I told you I'm fine. Get out of here". But the man decided to ignore the kid's words and didn't move one inch.

"You don't look fine. You been here for a quite a long time!" They were in silence for a moment and the young man sat next to him.

"Leave me alone…" insisted Tony yelling at the guy. But that didn't work neither. The man didn't left and Tony put his head down again and spoke " what I do is not your problem… I don't know you… you don't know me! Just go away!"

"Well, we can change that: I'm James Rhodes, and you are….?" Tony still ignored him not even bothering to look at the man. "Really? You're not going to tell me your name?"

"…Tony" he murmured.

"Nice to meet you Tony" There was a silence again. "Mind if I ask you what a kid like you is doing in a place like this?"

"I study here, and yes I mind".

The man decided to ignore his last statement. "You…. study here? …On MIT?". He questioned amazed.

"I'm doing my masters degree" Murmured Tony who didn't realize yet but talking with this guy was helping him calm down. His body stop shaking, although his eyes were watery the tears stop dropping.

"Wow! You must be some kind of genius! How old are you? Twelve?"

"I'm fourteen"

"And what are you doing here?" he pointed at their location under the tree.

"Trying to get a moment of privacy," he said sarcastically and the man gave him a smirk

"Dude that didn't work well, did it?".

They were in silence for a moment.

"A friend just died… I just got the news" he spoke quietly. Maybe now this curious guy would leave him alone right?

"I'm so sorry" spoke Rhodes honestly. "You shouldn't be out here alone. Especially now. You and your roommate don't get along well?"

"I don't have a roommate… I'm here because.. I just…" he didn't know how to finish. He didn't even know how he got there!

"I get that" spoke James with empathy. There were another moment of silence between them until Tony started to get up.

"I need to get my things ready… I need to catch the plane to LA for the ceremony".

"Do you need any help?" Tony shrugged and Rhodes took that as a sign to go with him. He was too young, alone and clearly in pain. The kid could use some company.

While Tony was packing up Rhodes was looking around the room. It was a regular dorm, two beds, one desk. A little messy, probably because the kid didn't share the room with anyone. He realized that Tony had a lot of things with Stark Industries logo. Shirts, hat, bags…

"You are a huge fan of Stark Industries aren't you?"

"What?" questioned Tony and Rhodes pointed at some things.

"Planning to work there once you are done here?"

"I suppose I don't have a choice".

"What do you mean..? You always have a choice" spoke the older man.

"It's my dad's" spoke the kid still packing some clothes.

"So your dad wants you to work at Stark Industries? What? He didn't manage to work there himself? You will be doing his dream job? My dad's dream was to be an engineer, I like that too, obviously, but I want to work with the military's once I'm done here".

"That's nice too… but no, my dad own the company"

"What company?"

"Stark Industries"

"Your dad owns Stark Industries?" Tony nod. "As in… THE owner?"

"Yes". The older man was looking at Tony with wide eyes, processing the information the kid just gave him, until he spoke again.

"... Wait… are you Tony Stark?" he ask still feeling a little unsure.

"Yes… why?"

"… It's just… For your reputation.. I thought you were older. Wow"

"What reputation?" ask Tony curious. How could he have a reputation? Nobody even talk to him!

"Dude, you already have a reputation. The awards that you already have won… the projects that you already released… not to mention your research and grades that are the best on the entire MIT".

Tony knew all that, but he didn't knew that it gave him a reputation. The guy keep talking. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not familiar with your work, but I've seen people and colleagues talking about it"

"Really?" Tony was still feeling a little weird about this. Apart from the teaches nobody talk to him or even look at him. He never thought that the same students that ignore him were also reading his work.

After Tony finish packing, he pick up his bag and they walk outside the dorm building.

"Do you want me to drive you there? To the airport?" Ask Rhodes.

"It's okay. I'll have a cab" James decided not to push it… they were still strangers. But at least the kid was more calm now and he was glad for it. It broke his heart to see the child crying alone on that park.

"Are you okay?" he ask just to make sure.

"yeah" Tony gave him a smile. He wasn't okay… far from it. But he was not going to tell him that. "I have to go".

And the two of them went on separate ways.

-o-

Jarvis funeral was simple but elegant. Howard make sure of that. After all that's how his friend was. Jarvis was always elegant and ready but enjoyed the simple things.

Tony look at the man for one last time before they close the coffin. After Anna Jarvis died, Jarvis became really sad and depressed. He wasn't the same without is dear love next to him. He was already old, but the loss of the love of his life accelerate his death. He die out of sadness. But looking at him now, he had a peaceful expression on his face.

"That's not fair" Tony murmured imagining that he was alone next to Jarvis.

"I know… but he was in pain". Tony recognize the accent he didn't need to look to know it was his Aunt Peggy next to him. "He missed Anna too much and that doesn't mean that he didn't love us… you. He did. A lot. You know that right?"

"…yes". He knew Jarvis was always there for him. They had told him stories about how Jarvis suffered when Anna was shoot in the 50's while Jarvis was helping Peggy in one of her cases.

"Mr. Jarvis helped me a lot in my adventures, and to control your father when he was young and single" she laugh remembering Howard's old behavior and how they tried to control the inventor back then. "I'm going to miss him. He was really proud of you, you know?"

Tony knew that… and it only made this more painful.


	4. MIT/early teen part 2

 

After the funeral Tony stay in his house for the rest of the week helping his mom with Jarvis’s things. Some they were going donate since he didn’t have any family left, some they decided to keep it, especially the photos. They spend hours remembering him and telling stories about him while they organize his belongings.

The next week Tony was back to MIT. Life goes on, doesn’t matter how you feel about it. It is cruel!

In the beginning, his routine was pretty much the same. Classes, lab, library, go back to dorm, sleep, and start everything all over again.

On his third week after Jarvis’s funeral, as usual, Tony was eating his lunch by himself when somebody decided to sit next to him. It was new because usually people avoid him like he was a plague.

“What’s up kid” Tony look up and saw the same guy from the day before.

“Rhodey right?”

“Rhodes actually” Tony shrugged. “How is everything?”

“Fine I guess”. He murmured wondering why he was there. Tony keep asking himself this. What does this guy want from him?

_ Maybe he don’t have any money to buy his own food and came to me now that he knows who I am _ . It wasn’t usual. Tony was tired of people only approaching him and pretending to care about him, when they want something related to money. Okay, the guy help him that day when he was bad. He was grateful and  already have thank him for that… so, what is he doing here now?!

“I was meant to talk to you but things have been  crazy lately!!!” Tony didn’t even bother to look at him, and the James decided to ignore this fact and start talking again. “I stop at your dorm a couple of times but you weren’t there, so I was wondering-” but Tony interrupt him..

“Look you don’t have to do this”. Spoke Tony impatiently.

“Do what”? Questioned Rhodes not understand what the boy was talking about. But his reaction only made Tony roll his eyes. He had seen this movie far too many times already, even at his young age.

“What do you want?” Questioned the genius arrogantly. Rhodes keep looking at him as if he didn’t understand the question. “Take anything you want at the restaurant and just go”. Spoke Tony with the same tone of voice and low his head to eat his food again.

“… Why would I do that?” questioned the older man and Tony sighed tired of this game.

“You don’t have to put on this act. Just ask what you want and go. I’ll pay it for you”. Spoke the boy using the same pretentious tone then before.

Rhodes took a deep breath and stare at the boy for a moment. It was hard not to feel insulted by this kid but at the same time he couldn’t help but wonder if this was a defense mechanism. After all he was a rich kid, and some people do approach others, especially the rich ones, with interest behind. How many times was this kid used just to fulfill someone’s interest? Rhodes guessed that it was a lot since he was so young and so defensive! And he couldn’t help but feel sorry for this kid.

He decided to skip the kid’s insult and give it another try.

“I can buy my own food… thank you very much”. Spoke honestly.

“Then… what do you want?” ask Tony confused.

“Does it ever occur to you that  I want to actually talk to you?” spoke Rhodes like it was the most obvious answer in the world. But the kid frowned and became visibly uncomfortable.

“…Why?” his question only broke Rhodes heart.

“I don’t know… you seem like a nice kid… a little weird but nice”.

Tony still didn’t believe in him. In his young mind, this guy was still after something. But he let it go for that moment and they sat there talking about each others class and Rhodes projects.

After that, they start to meet for lunch more often, sometimes also for dinner. At the weekends, sometimes Rhodey – as Tony insisted in calling him – drop by to see Tony and make sure he didn’t spend the whole weekend completely alone.

One of those weekends, he met with Tony’s mom, Maria. She was more than pleased that Tony now had a friend and someone to look after him.

Little by little, after test Rhodey patience over and over again, Tony started to feel comfortable around him and not so suspicious like he was in the beginning. Even with his bad behavior and bad mouth the guy was still coming back to talk to him. And soon after that they decided to share a room and became roommates. But not  after Tony first stipulate the rules: “This is my stuff I don’t like when people mess with my stuff. Don’t mess with my stuff”.

“All right relax I wont mess with your stuff”.

In a strange way, Rhodes like the kid. He was a little weird, a little social awkward, too straightforward and honest for his own good sometimes. It gave the impression that he didn’t care about people’s feelings when he say those things, but it was probably because he didn’t have any friends yet… but even so, he was a nice kid. He felt like Tony was his little brother.

“So let me see if I get this straight...” spoke Rhodey sitting on his bed next to Tony’s after they spend the whole afternoon unpacking his thing so they can start to be roommates. “You are 14 years old? And you came to MIT at the age of 12?”

“Yes”. Confirm Tony as he lay on his own bed to rest exhausted.

“So, you graduate from high school at the age of 11?”

“Yes. My birthday was after that”, not really sure why he say that. Maybe he just wanted to point it out that he wasn’t that young when he graduate.

“Did you went to your prom?” ask Rhodey finding this kid story really interesting. He never met someone like him. He guessed there weren’t a lot of people like him.

“No”.

“Why not?”

“I didn’t have any friends to go with”. He spoke casually but Rhodey could tell there was a hint of sadness on his voice. Still he decided to push it a little more, he was curious, after all is not every day that you meet a real genius.

“What about girlfriends?” He ask but already feeling that he knew the answer.

“What about it?” ask Tony clueless making Rhodey to hold his smile.

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or had a girlfriend?”

“Why would I need a girlfriend?” he ask back innocently and that make it impossible for the older man to keep hiding his smile.

“Dude! If you are asking me this question... you seriously need to get a girlfriend”. Tony frowned like he was analyzing the situation.

“I don’t know what to talk with a girl”. He spoke quietly.

“You never talk to a girl before, that wasn’t your mom, or an aunt? You know a girl of your age?”

“No… don’t think so”.

“...” once again he felt sorry for the kid. He had lost a lot in his life that normal kid usually experience in their early teenage years.

“The ones of my age are stupid. The oldest don’t look at me”.

“Well… you are a reasonably good looking boy... you will be just fine. Just talk to them. Make sure to pay attention on what they are saying ‘cause they get really mad when you don’t...”

“...”

“Believe me, my ex-girlfriend annoyed me for ages just because I didn’t listen to one thing that she was talking.. it happened once, just once, and she never forgot about it. They have memory man... they remember everything!”

“Sounds like a lot of trouble just to talk to a girl. Why would I do that?” Rhodey laugh.

“You will be fine.. Try once.. it's a little troubling but its nice. They are nice, and beautiful to look at”.

Tony couldn’t deny that recently he stated to pay more attention on the opposite sex than he did before. He often caught himself looking at some girls on the campus, the way they dress, they ask they walk, or do their hair. There was some females really beautiful to admire. He wanted to know more, because just look at them stated to have a reaction on his body. Maybe Rhodey was right. Maybe he should try once. Wouldn’t hurt right?

It took him awhile to do that since most parties that Rhodey go he is not allowed to due to his young age and looks.  It was only a few weeks after that, when Rhodey and Tony were on a park just killing some time, enjoying their weekend that Tony had the say opportunity.

They were sitting on a bench just chit chatting while they watch some teens play volleyball. One team was missing a player when a guy approach them.

“Hello!” Tony and Rhodey look at the guy. “Wanna play with us?  We need people for another team”

“I’m not really a sports guy” spoke Tony making Rhodey look at him. To be fair Tony never had the opportunity to play with other people. Because of his young age at school, he was never chosen to play any kind of game, so much that his PE Teacher had to plan a class just for him. So while his classmates were playing football, basketball, or any sport that require a team, Tony was practicing athletics sports, individuals ones since he was too young.

“Well move a little won't hurt and you are too skinning”. Spoke Rhodey teasing him. 

“I’m… I’m… I’m not sure if I play well with others”.

“Come on it can’t be that bad” spoke the guy they just met. “Besides, you wanna play nice for the girls right? They are watching you”. Tony look and saw a team of girls staring at them.

“They are?”

“Come on man, we gotta impress the girls” spoke Rhodey already getting up.

They play for a while. Although Tony was not very much a team player he manage to score a few points.

This was fun! He was having a nice time playing and decided that from now on he would find some time to do any kind of sport. Maybe some that didn’t require a team, since he saw how terrible he was with a group.

After his game he sat there watching Rhodey play when a girl approach. She seem to be around his age. She offered him water but Tony refused. They chat for a moment. Well, the girl did most of the talking at first. She was really surprised that he was a MIT student, she was still in High School and haven’t even decided what to do in college yet.

Hours later, when the game was over Rhodey and the guy from earlier were talking a couple meters ahead while Tony was still with the girl. She ask the guy to take her home since she was tired and getting late and she didn’t want to walk alone. But he refuse it.

“Tony can take you” spoke Rhodey making Tony frown and the girl to turn to him.

“Can you? It’s not far from here, I just don’t want to walk alone”.

“Uhn…”

“Yeah… he can take you, we will wait for you here buddy”. Tony didn’t saw a way out. He walk the girl back to her house, a couple blocks from there, silent cursing Rhodey and this girl inability to walk alone.

“Thank you”. She spoke. “You are a real gentlemen. My cousin is an ass”.

“He is your cousin?”

“Yeah. I’m visiting them this weekend. I’m actually from Philadelphia”. She pointed at the building in front of them as they spot walking and he assumed that this is where she lived. “Thank you again…” she look at him “you are a really cute you know. Your girlfriend is lucky”.

“Don’t have a girlfriend”. He spoke innocently the girl smile at him.

“Well… in that case…” she spoke getting closer to him. “You don’t mind if I do this, do you?” she gave him a kiss and Tony awkwardly responded. It was a weird feeling. He never had someone this close to him before. He like the way the girl felt. The feeling of her mouth against his, her body close to his… this was nice! He decided that he could get used to this.

After a few seconds, she look at him. “Is this your first time kissing a girl?”

Tony look at the ground and nob. “Sorry” he murmured.

“Really? You are such a charmer! I really thought you were a player!” When Tony didn’t respond she spoke again. “Well…I think is cute” she smile at him making Tony look back at her also with a small smile on his face. “Wanna practice?”

They sat at a dark corner of her sidewalk to have some privacy as they make out. Tony didn’t know how long he was there with her until things started to get too intense and they both had to back out. She said her goodbyes and went inside the building while Tony had to wait to calm down a little and walk back to the park only to find Rhodey alone and annoyed waiting for him.

“Thank god! Where does this girl live? Canada?”

“Where is her cousin?”

“He met a couple of friends and left with them” they started to walk back their dorm. Rhodey look at Tony with a mischievous smile on his face. “… so..? What happened? You took your fair time there… and she was clearly into you…”

Tony’s smile already answered Rhodey question, but even so, the genius boy told him what happened.

“My god!” spoke Rhodey. “You basically didn’t do anything and this girl were already into you…” making Tony smile.

 


	5. MIT/Girlfriends

As the months goes by, Tony started to develop a manlier feature and that made it easier for him to accompany Rhodey in some places. Finally, he was allowed in some fraternity parties, college girls spoke with him more often, especially now that he was not afraid to approach them anymore. It's like the girl in the park told him once: Tony was a natural charmer and he was learning how to use it. Not that he was a player, no, not yet a least. He discover that he like their company, the challenge to try charm them, and how fun they could get during a party.

It wasn't until he's 15 year old that he had his first sexual experience. He already had met the girl before, seen her around and talk to her a few times... One night they met at a bar close to her apartment and started to talk, the conversation became a make out session... and when Tony realize it he was following her to her bedroom.

The first time wasn't a nice one. He was nervous. Too nervous and he needed a second time to try to make things right. If kissing girls was nice… having sex with them was just mind-blowing. All those sensations that he never imagine he could feel, watching a girl squirm with pleasure it was a wonderful thing, especially if he was the reason of it.

Still, it wasn't like he would go out every night or every weekend searching for a party or a girl. No! He was still focus on his protect, finishing his master's degree and start his doctorate. Plus, he wanted to find a girl to date with. Rhodey was now in a relationship and Tony saw how nice it was. He wanted to try that but so far no girl had caught his attention that much.

His mother, keep saying that he will find a girl that he would like, and have a healthy relationship with.

"It's better this way honey… it's meaningful, everything is so much stronger, you have that person that you like and cares about you and support you… you will find one someday."

His father was very pleased that he was now interest in girls and influence him to be with as many as he could. After all, according to him, girls would only approach him because of his name, money and fame. "Your mother was one in one million…" spoke Howard when Tony ask about his mother interest in him when they date. "I was lucky. I am lucky. But is very unlikely that it happens again in this family. If you accept that then you can't be deceived".

Tony didn't want to believe that. He was very aware of his father past before Howard met his mother, Tony knew he was a player and had been with many women before he met Maria. But he didn't want to be like that. He want to believe in his mother's words. "You will know when it's the right girl dear". She told him. Even so, Tony saw himself hiding his last name from the girls he just met. Introducing himself just as "Tony".

It didn't take long and until he met Sophia. She was a brunet, same age as him, a high school student. He saw her as he left Cambridge Public Library. She was beautiful! And he approach to talk to her.

At first, she neglects his advances and deny to go out on a date with him saying that she was there just to do a school project. But during that week they keep seeing each other and Tony try a friendly approach inviting her for a coffee break, or something ensuring her that it was a friendly approach and nothing more. After all, he just wanted a chance to meet her. But again, she always deny him.

Until the next week, where Tony was leaving the library, he already have finished his research there, so now he had to focus on the lab. He still have a few months to present his robot and he have great ideas for it. He met Sophia at the exit of the building.

"Tony right?" she spoke coming closer to him.

"Yeah"

"You leaving..? You usually stay here until late". She spoke way more friendly then she ever spoke with him during last week. Tony decided not to question his lucky or what cause this sudden change and spoke with her.

"Well, I finish my research so… I'm going back to the lab".

"So…." She spoke coming closer to him. "You are not coming back here anymore?"

"No"

She stare at him and play with her hair a little. "Why don't you ask me out on a date again?" Tony look at her not really understanding what was going on. This girl ignore all his advances and now want to have a date with him?!

"I thought you said you don't want to go out with me".

"Well… Sorry I was rude. You know, school projects, finals… you know how it is… I was a little impatient. Sorry".

"It's okay…" he stare at her in silence and she look at him with anxious eyes. "You… you want to go out on a date with me? This weekend? Friday?" her smile grew and he smile back.

"I would love to..." Tony smile grew at her answer. "I have to go… My class is responsible to organize an event in my school for this weekend. I have to spend my evenings there helping with everything, you know.".

"Well if you want we can go another day, next week-"

"This Friday is fine!" she add fast.

"Okay then…" smile Tony as he watch her walk away.

Tony was excited, happy and nervous. He felt like he was the greatest man in the word! He was finally going out with the girl he wants!

He was nervous! He ask Rhodey some advice. Where to take her. What to dress. What to do for this to go right. She was beautiful, and smart, and seems to be really nice! He wanted to date her. To be her boyfriend.

After he and Rhodey spoke, the older man left to meet with his girlfriend leaving Tony alone. He was too excited for this weekend. He made the plans: a nice and romantic restaurant, a romantic place with a beautiful view for them after dinner, nice clothes.. everything!

Two days after his last meeting with Sophia, Tony left his lab earlier and he remembered that she said she would have to spend the evenings at her school organizing for an event this weekend. Tony left the campus to her school thinking that he could help her with the electrical part of the event. After all he was an engineer. And if he was able to help her, he would score some points right? He would impress her.

So he arrive at her school and saw students busy, building cabins for the event. He smile when he saw some kids having problems with the electrical materials. Before he went there to help the kids he decided to search for her.

After a couple of minutes walking around the school he didn't found her, he was walking back when he heard some girls talking and Sophia's name.

"We need to finish this for Sophia."

Tony stop walking and was about to question the girls if this was "his" Sophia when he saw her approaching the girls.

"…So… he will pick you up tomorrow, Sophia?". Curiosity got the best of him and decided to eavesdrop the conversation and stay very quiet in his place. After all, they were talking about Sophia and him. He had the right to know, right? He wanted to know what she thinks about him, maybe he would get some information that could help him.

"Yes". She said excited, making Tony smile.

"Who?" Ask the other girl.

"Her boyfriend". Spoke one girl in a teasing tone.

"Not my boyfriend… yet… but he will be". Tony smile at the thought. So she like him just as much? Nice to know that. One of the girls giggle before speak.

"I never thought I would see the day where you be in love Sophia".

They laugh.

"She is not". Spoke the other girl making Tony frown at her answer.

"Far from it". Spoke Sophia giggling. "He is cute and all that but... he is also really, really rich!"

"He is the heir of Stark Industries". Add the other girl.

"Really? How do you know that?"

"I saw a picture of him on a paper and I recognize him". Explained Sophia.

After that Tony decided he heard enough. He left the place trying to be as discreet as he could be. He was sad, disappointed, mad, broken…

His father was right after all. That's why her sudden change of behavior. She wanted to go out with him because of his money. Even though Tony never spoke his last name, she figure it out and found out who he was.

He went back to his dorm thinking about this… all of this. He should have seen this. All her body language that day was screaming "self-interest".

Part of him wanted to cancel it. To call this girl, cancel everything and never see her or talk to her again. But another part of him, the part where he was tired of trying to approach people, tired of being used to fulfill someone interest, tired of always been left behind, that part of him was curious.

How far would she let him go just in order to try to guarantee a relationship with him?

Therefore he decided that instead cancelling the plans he would still take her out. Not for a dinner at a fancy place… and forget about the romantic ride. No, sir, that ship was long gone by now. He wanted to test his theory. To see how far would she let him go, even if he didn't put an effort to woo her.

So at their date night Tony pick her up and they went to a crap pub, usually full with college students, where the food and drink were cheap and it was too crowded, and the place smell like beer and smoke. He hated that place, but again, he wanted to test this girl. Instead of acting caring and nice he decided to play a cocky and pretentious guy. He spoke a lot about himself, complained about college lifestyle, and being a genius… not a light conversation that you usually have on first dates.

Sophia didn't seem to mind. When they walk out of that pub she even hold his arm proudly. She was showing him off. Tony decided to push a little further. They were making out inside his car on a relative private place and he let his hands wander through her body. Would she let him go all the way with her just because he was rich? And she was hoping for a relationship with him?

Part of him was wishing that she stop him. Stop his advances, complain that they were going too fast for a first date. That he wasn't even nice with her! She didn't. she didn't make a movement to stop him and they ended up having sex in that car. On their first date. First and last date.

His father was right. Tony hated to admit that.

For days he felt bad about it. He didn't want to use the girl. But hey, she was planning in using him! He was tired of people trying to use him when they feel like. If they can use him to have fun, he could use them too right? Nobody would get hurt as long as they both agree with it right?


	6. Problems

In a couple of months Tony would graduate on MIT. He was now 17 years old and was already making a name for himself on the scientific community. He had already presented his project, a robot called "DUM-E". the name suits the robot. Although it was an achievement that no one in the field had made it so far, the robot didn't turn out quite as Tony was expecting him to be.

DUM-E could recognize voice commands and act accordingly, it also shows a few emotions like shame (lowing his little hand/head with a mechanical whine); curiosity (turning his hand/head from side to side like a curious puppy), and happiness. But he was also a disaster at trying to help him on the lab making decision of his own that not always was the best of it and usually get in Tony's way.

Tony was curious about Artificial Intelligence and wanted to create something like that. DUM-E was the first in the market and it was groundbreaking!

After finish his presentation he left to celebrate with a few colleagues. The party was pretty boring, not even the girls were making it interesting. Tony had drink two beers when he decided he had enough and left the place to go home.

He was driving back to his apartment when he saw a police blitz on the way. The office made him a sign to pull over the car. Tony parked his car and waited for the officer.

"Good night sir" spoke the police officer at Tony's window. "Where are you coming from and where are you going?"

"I was at a friends house. I'm going home now". The officer look at Tony.

"Did you drink?"

"Two beers" answered Tony honestly knowing that even though he wasn't drunk, he shouldn't be behind the wheel.

"you seem well enough to drive" spoke the officer much to Tony's surprise. "Just don't abuse the alcool and drive okay".

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to release you but first let me check your registration. give me your car documents please".

Tony gave him the papers. The officer look at the document for a moment. "This is fine. Your licence now".

Tony gave him his drive licence and the office frown when he look at the document. He look at the paper and then at Tony, again, and again. "Step outside the car sir".

"Is there a problem?" Tony ask not understating what was happening.

"Step outside of the car sir". Tony left his vehicle. "you don't move". Spoke the office as he walk back to his car. Tony saw as he spoke on the radio. A few moments later the officer was back. "I'm gonna ask you to follow me to the Police Department sir".

"What's going on?"

"I need you to follow me sir. It's protocol". Tony was about to question when the officer spoke again. "It's your choice to follow me or I'll take you". Tony didn't really understand what was going on. The officer was about to release him and now this? Too tired and not wanting to make a scene he decided to follow the officer.

It was a short drive. But when he stop at the Police Station, right behind the officer he saw the front door full of reporters. The officer didn't even wait for Tony to get out of the car and open the door and hold him by his arm. Holding him tight was they pass to the sea of photographers.

"hey! What the hell is this?" ask Tony once they were inside the station.

"Watch your tone young man. You are here to take a breathalyzer test".

"You could have done that on the street"

"I didn't have the machine with me". Simply said the officer trying to hide a smile on his face.

And Tony realize why the officer did this. He has a famous name. A police officer preventing a rich and famous kid like him to drive after he had a few drinks it's like say to society "look how fair we are, we treat rich and poor the same way. They don't have to get a special treatment". Why else would he do this and call the press? That was the only reason. He was already about to let Tony go, but when he recognize his name he changed his mind.

Tony let out a long sigh. This was going to be a long, long night!

Hours after that Tony was finally released after been tested, warned, fined and have to face a judge in 3 days,. It was almost morning, and the press was still outside! They didn't even let Tony use the backdoor.

He ignore the press and all their questions and walk to his car leaving as fast as he could.

He was pissed when he arrived in his apartment. He left his car keys over the diner table and went to take a shower. He should have done something! But what? Threatened the officer with his influence? That would only make things worse. Besides, he hardly believed that his father would have his back.

Dammit! His father. How would he react when he knows it? Even if he didn't admit, Tony was always seeking his approval. Never he heard a word of encouragement from his father. Tony was always telling himself that he didn't care, he was over this. But in the end he knew that he was just lying to himself, trying to protect himself from the pain that it is his father rejection.

After taking a long and well-deserved shower he left his apartment and went across the street to get some breakfast. He took his time at the cafeteria and finally decided to go back home to get his things and go to the lab. He was walking back when a recent newspaper caught his eyes.

There it was... his picture being hold by the arm by the Police Officer.

Not my best side for a picture. He thought trying to bring some humor to his drama. The headlines were: "The privileges of a playboy. Tony Stark is caught drunk and driving by the Police and is released a few hours later".

The article goes on and on exaggerating over his alcohol abuse, and even suggested that he gave some resistance to the officer.

Well at least, if the police wanted to make a propaganda with him looks like it backfired. The article wasn't being nice with them neither.

Tony let it go and went back to his apartment. When he opened the door of it the phone was ringing nonstop!

What now? He thought impatient.

"Hello".

"Tony what the hell is this?" scream his father on the other side of the line. "I wake up and the first thing I see is your picture on the newspaper saying you drank too much and was driving dangerous in the city". Tony took a deep breath and open his mouth to speak, to try to explain to his father but was interrupted. "Do you realize how much of a headache this can give me? And the company?"

That's when Tony lost it. To him, his father wasn't worried about him, or what happened, or even interested to listen his side of the story. No! To Tony, Howard was worried about his image as a business man and the company status.

"I spend the night in jail. It was a set up! They recognize the name and wanted to show off". He spoke angrily.

"Of course they wanted that! That's what they do! What were you thinking? Drinking and driving?"

"What do you care?" scream Tony.

"What?" questioned Howard honestly not understanding his son's words. He was worried. When he saw Tony's picture and read that he was drinking and driving he already imagine his son in a car accident for his inability to control the car due to alcohol. He imagine his son hurt, badly hurt because of it, or worse! Howard didn't even like to think it. But he couldn't voice his concerns. He thought that he was being clear with this phone call. But Tony thought otherwise.

"It's not like you care about it". Spoke the kid.

"Of course I care Tony. I -" but he was interrupted by his boy.

"If you even care, you would actually be here". It's not like he couldn't catch a plane to go there. If Jarvis were alive he would probably be there already!

"You know I can't right now" Howard tried to speak to be interrupted by Tony again.

"Yeah right. I got it. I screw up. You are mad. I will try not to ruin your life and business even more. Bye". The teenager hang up the phone before his father could say anything else. He wasn't in the mood to hear how a business partnership, or a meeting, or whatever, was more important. Not today. Not right now.

He left his place and went to the only place that he felt that he belonged: his lab.


	7. Howard and Maria's Death/J.A.R.V.I.S

 

When Tony arrive at his parents' house in LA, it was early in the morning. He was now 20 years old and it's been studying abroad focus on his third PhD. But that didn't mean that he wasn't involved in his father company, nope! He was also focus in developing projects for Stark Industries and was often sending blueprints and projects to the RD Department. Even so, his father thought that it wasn't enough. He wanted Tony to be more active, more present and involved not only on those engineering projects but also during the business negotiation.

"You've been doing those projects since you were a kid. You have to be more involved in the company," said Howard to him the last time they talk about this.

Tony insisted that he wants to finish this PhD and then they could talk about what his job is going to be at Stark Industries. He remembered pretty well of that "conversation".

**: Flashback :**

Tony was about to leave and with his bags already at the entrance of the house. He was saying goodbye to his mother in the living room when his father came to view. Dressed in a business suit, looking impeccable, as always, Howard look at the scene of his son and his mother before him.

"Tony" he spoke getting the boy attention. "I want you to start working in the executive sector of Stark". He spoke calmly since he didn't want to pick up a fight with his son. Tony took a deep breath, he knew this conversation was coming, but he was trying to avoid it at least until he present the thesis that he's been working on. Besides, he always hated business meetings and politics.

"I don't like it. I'm good with machines and build stuff, not meeting with old fat guys. Let me stay on the RD-"

"And you think I like?" Interrupt Howard.. "It's a job. You don't have to like it all of it, you have to do it". He spoke firmly without raising his voice.

"Dad-"

"You will start low, getting to know all the sectors, but you will be with me at every board meeting-"

"No" spoke Tony raising his voice. "I want to finish this PhD first"

"Stop postpone it". It was Howard now who was raising his voice and mentally cursing himself for not be able to have a conversation with his son that didn't ended up in a fight. "You were supposed to be working there already!"

"I will finish this PhD"

"You already have two. And you can do that from here."

"No, I can't. I need to be there for research and presentations-" but Howard didn't let him finish it and step closer speaking raising his voice again.

"Let me put this clear for you: you will start working at the company or I will cut off your allowance. Let's see how you will survive then".

Tony look at him with a defiant look. "You know I can find a job right?"

"Good! Then go out there and find it! Otherwise, you will be homeless… So, What are you waiting for?"

"Boys". Maria interrupt them before their voices starts to escalate and the tension start to grow. "Howard, it's only for more six months. Then Tony will come back and start working at the company. Right dear?" She ask her son.

Tony was about to give his father a bad answer but he stop at the warning look of his mother.

"Yeah". He murmured. "I will".

"You spoil him too much". Complained Howard but didn't fight back. It was his way. He was silently agreeing with his wife. But Tony, being defensive as he always was with his father, took offence on his lasts words.

**: End of Flashback :**

And now, four months later Tony was back to spend the holidays with them. Well, at least the New Year's Eve since his mother inform him that they will travel on Christmas.

He took a deep breath before driving inside. He knew pretty well that his father didn't agree with him studying right now. In Tony's mind, Howard thought that he wasn't doing anything but partying and getting girls.

It wasn't like it was he fault that he was smart enough to do things in half of the time that a normal person would do; It wasn't his fault that he was good with girls and they seem to like him. Come on! He study hard! He deserve to party once in a while.

_I don't know what he is complaining so much about..._ Thought Tony as he drive through the entrance of his house. _It's not like he was a saint when he was my age._

He was very aware of his father past before his mother. Everyone knew that. Tony always thought it was amazing how, even with his father past, even with his temper and personality, his mother was always there for him. He thought his father was many things, but one thing for sure, he was crazy about his mother. And Tony couldn't deny that.

_It's just me that he can't stand._ He thought parking his car and trying to ignore the ache in his heart.

All his thoughts were interrupted when he saw his mother opening the door and welcoming him with a huge smile on her face.

"Banbino!" she came to give him a hug!

Tony had barely left his car yet.

"Hi mom!" Smile Tony hugging her back. _This is why you come back home._ He told himself. _To your mother._

"Let me look at you" she took a step back.

"Mom, it's been only four months. I didn't change".

"You got thinner. Are you eating well?" That made Tony smile grow.

"I'm okay".

They went inside. Tony put his bags on his room before meet with his mother in the living room. They chat for a few moments until he asked.

"Where is dad?"

Before Maria could answer, a voice came from behind Tony.

"So you back". Howard enter the room. "Ready to take the job that I told you about?" He spoke teasing his son knowing pretty well that they had agree in wait for Tony finish his studies.

"I thought we talk about this". Spoke Tony already getting impatient.

"We did dear. Your father is just teasing you". At his mother words, Tony relax a little.

"Or I'm not. Don't be so sure". Spoke Howard letting out a small smile on his face that made Tony frown.

They had lunch together. Howard keep asking Tony details about his projects for Stark and the robot he was building. Although Howard was more than impressed, he honestly hope that this time the robot was a little bit more smarter than DUM-E. The poor thing was always breaking something.

Tony made an effort to answer his father's questions without losing his patience, and with that, lunch went better than they expected.

By the afternoon, Howard went to Stark Industries. He had insisted that Tony come with him, but the boy deny it, and decided to stay home enjoying the company of his mother. She and his father were traveling that evening and he will only see her next week.

Maria and Tony had a good day together. She try to spoil him as much as she could knowing that he will be alone for a couple of days.

By the end of the afternoon, Maria was playing the piano and Tony laying on the couch next to her listen to her. He didn't know how much time had passed until he was awake by his mother.

"Wake up, dear, and say goodbye to your father". She spoke still playing.

"Who is the homeless person on the couch?" asked Howard teasing, but Tony was tired of his father pressuring him.

"This is why I love coming home for Christmas right before you leave town". He spoke sarcastically.

"Be nice, dear, he's finishing his studies abroad". Spoke Maria with a tired voice. But Howard didn't realize that and decided to tease Tony a little bit.

"Really? Which broad? What's her name?" he ask knowing about his son's habits with girls.

"Candice". That made Howard chuckles.

"Do me a favor:. Try not to burn the house down before Monday". He ask knowing that Tony might enjoy that they will be out to throw a party or bring his girls here. That's what he would have done in his age. And if Tony was anything like him – and he was, it was like looking in a damn mirror – that's what he would do.

"Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know, I will play my toga party accordingly". _That's actually not the worse idea_. He thought as he walk next to his mother and ask her. "Where you going?"

"Your father is flying us to the Bahamas for a little getaway". She answer him as she stop playing.

"We might have to make a quick stop-" Howard try to talk only to be interrupt by his son.

"At the Pentagon? Right? Don't worry you're gonna love the holiday menu at the commissary". Spoke Tony sarcastically thinking about all the holidays that he had spent as a kid stuck in a business meeting.

"You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential, if that's true you'll be a great man someday". Spoke Howard losing his patience with the kid. "I'll get the bags". He announced and left the room.

There was an uncomfortable silence between Tony and his mother. Until she get up and walk closer to him.

"He does miss you when you're not here". She spoke in a quiet voice.

"No, he doesn't", he spoke angrily not realizing that he was raising his voice at every word, "…because every time that I'm' here either he is busy, yelling or criticizing me or about to leave".

That made his mother sigh tired. She wants so hard for her boys to get along with each other.

"No dear…" But Tony didn't listen. "Do you want to come with us? Come with us…let's spend a couple days together… just you, me and your father…" she spoke trying to convince him to give them a chance. But when Tony look at her, she already knew his answer.

"I don't think that he would want me to go… Besides, you wouldn't rest with us arguing all the time. We will already do that on New Year's Eve…" he try to light the mood at his mother disappointed look.

"You two are so much alike," she murmured.

"I'm nothing like him!" He spoke offended.

"Maria! The car is ready!" scream Howard from the other room.

She gave a quick kiss on her son's forehead. "You are not going say goodbye to your father?"

"We already did that. Unless you want us to fight again". He spoke quietly and she smile sadly.

"Have fun. And be careful banbino… see you in a couple of days".

"I love you mom". She smile loving at him as he gave her a kiss before walk inside the house. He heard the noise of the car as they drive out of the mansion.

With nothing better to do, Tony decided to finish is thesis. He spend hours doing his math. By the time he felt tired it was already night. He left his room and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. He was considering going out when he heard a knock on the door.

Knowing that the security man wouldn't let strange people in without announce he went to answer thinking that it's probably someone he knows.

That's why he was very surprised when he saw two police officers at his door.

"Are you Anthony Stark?" Ask the older officer.

"Yeah" spoke Tony looking suspicious at those men.

"Son" The older officer spoke again. "…you might wanna come with us". Tony frowned.

"Why? What is going on?" He knew he haven't done nothing wrong. At least nothing that would break the law and get the attention of the police.

The officers exchanged glances and the older man spoke again. This time using a cautious tone of voice.

"Sir, there's been an accident. Your parents were involved."

"What?! No. That's not possible. They left for Washington. They are probably there by now". But the officer spoke again, using the same cautious tone as before.

"On the way to the airport… they were involved in a car accident".

There was a few seconds of silence as they let Tony sink in the information.

"How… how are they? Where are they?" he ask raising his voice.

Tony didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how he get inside the police car and get to the Hospital. He was escorted by the officers until a doctor show up.

" -"

"Where are my parents?" ask Tony impatiently and nervous. Even so, the doctor had a calm posture and spoke slowly.

"Sir. The paramedics found your parents badly wounded. Your father had many bruises on his face and he was thrown out of the car. Your mother had injured her heard-"

"Where're them? Are they still being operated?" he try to walk past the doctor, but he gently touch the boy's shoulders.

"Sir… when the paramedics arrive in the scene… they couldn't do anything else".

"…What? …What… what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but your parents die in the scene. We couldn't do anything."

"What?" he whispered. "No!" he spoke strongly. "They are… they are…" but he couldn't finish.

"I'm so sorry". Spoke the doctor looking at the young man.

-o-

He try to call at Rhodey's house but no one answer. He, then, call at the air force base but his superiors said that he was in the middle of a training exercise and would call when he get back.

Tony sat there looking at the door where his parent's body were, holding back his tears, he didn't wanted to cry. His father always hate when he cried. He didn't know how long he was there when a familiar face came on sight.

"Tony". Obadiah just hug the kid. "I came as soon as I heard. Oh my God!" he run a hand through his full beard and look at the door that Tony spend hours staring.

Tony told him what the doctor said and they sat there in silence together. A few moments after Stane went inside the room to look at his friends bodies. He came back moments later and sat next to Tony again.

"Have you done any arrangements?" Ask the old man gently.

"…What?" question Tony confused.

Of course he had to do that. They need to be buried. He needs to bury his parents. That thought alone was painful and causing his chest to ache in pain.

"Don't worry kid. I'll take care of it". Spoke Stane and he left the room to do any preparation that needed to be done. Tony couldn't do it right now. He couldn't even think straight.

By that time of the night, the entrance of the hospital was a mess full of reporters and paparazzi trying to get some information about the Stark family.

"Tones!" He look up and saw his best friend on the hall walking fast to him. "I came as soon as I heard". He hold his friend and at that moment, Tony couldn't hold his tears anymore. He cried on his best friend shoulder. Even harden then the day they met on MIT campus.

He could almost hear his father say " _Stark men don't cry. We are made of iron_ ". But he wasn't there anymore to complain. Never will be again. Tony was alone. Completely alone now.

_I should have talk to him. Why the hell I was so mad? I should have gone there and say goodbye to him_.

He thought about the lasts words he exchange with his father. Their bickering, their fights seems so stupid right now. Because of a job? Why they were fighting because of that?

He thought about his mother last words to him trying to make father and son get along. " _He does miss you when you are not here_ ". If she was telling him the truth then Tony was horrible with his father. He barely look at the man in the eye that day.

He should have gone with them. His mother wanted him to come. If he had agree to travel with them then they would have to wait until Tony had his bags ready, so they would be a little late and whatever it is that happen on the road that cause this wouldn't happen with them. And they would be still alive. And his mother would have the holiday that she so wanted: with her son and husband together.

The "ifs" and "what he should have done" was consuming his mind as he cried on Rhodey's shoulder. His friend was telling him something but Tony wasn't listen, too consumed with guilty.

After what it seems like hours, Tony manage to calm himself a little more. Stane had told Rhodey that the funeral would be in the morning.

Rhodey took Tony back home so the boy could try to get some rest. But it was useless. Tony spend the night up but calmly sit and staring at nothing in particular.

He couldn't sleep… he couldn't stop thinking about the last conversation he had with his parents… his father bugging him, his mom, playing the piano, he would never listen that anymore… she was trying so hard to making him get along with his father. He didn't, why didn't he? Why couldn't he give her one simple afternoon free of arguing… it would have made her so happy!

His tears start to fall again but he didn't pay attention to it… he didn't even realize he was crying. His heart was so heavy, he felt so empty with sorrow and guilty that he didn't care. Nothing matters to him.

"Tones" spoke Rhodey. "You need to eat something". He put a sandwich in front of his friend but Tony barely touch it. "Come on man… try…"

"I can't… don't want to" he simply spoke. They were in silence for a moment.

"It's almost time" spoke Rhodey quietly. Tony close his eyes wishing that this was just a nightmare, wishing for it to end now and he get back to his normal life.

-o-

As expected, the funeral was full of people. Some that Tony had already met during his father travels, meetings and dinners… some he never saw in his life. It was a military funeral with all the honors that a veteran should get… after all this was Howard Stark… the man who help the US military during the Second War and all the wars that followed, the main weapons manufacture of US army, one of the visionaries that help create agencies and systems to protect the country.

Tony sat there next to his parent's coffin as some people came to give their condolences, some even try to make small talk, but he wasn't interested.

It felt like an eternity! They finally lay their coffin on the ground, some people threw flowers, some people spoke a few words… words that Tony wasn't capable to say right now… it was up to Stane to do the main speech. When it was all over, and most people left, Tony stay there for a few more moments, still looking at the ground where his parent's coffin were laid.

"Tones" spoke Rhodey behind him. "We need to go". The genius simply nod but didn't move not until his friend put an arm around his shoulders and start to guide him out.

They drove in silence to the mansion.

Once there they met Obadiah Stane and Mr. Brown, Howard's lawyer.

"I order you some diner" spoke Stane. "Figure that you need to eat something after all this".

"Okay" murmured Tony.

"Thanks" spoke Rhodey sitting next to Tony.

Stane and Brown took a deep breath before sit in front of the genius kid. "I know you don't want to talk about this now… but we need to speak about the company". Spoke the Co-CEO carefully.

"Does it have to be right now?" question James.

"It's okay" Murmured Tony still feeling numb. Maybe talk about the company would help get his mind off this nightmare.

"I've schedule a board meeting for next week I would like if you could be present".

"Okay" murmured the orphan kid.

"Mr. Stark" spoke the lawyer trying to get Tony's attention, but that only made Tony frown. Mr. Stark was his father… not him… he didn't like to be called that.

"I have here your parent's will" spoke the lawyer, those were painful words for Tony to hear, but was trying hard not to show that, his father wouldn't want that. Stark men are made of iron right?

"And since we have two witness here, would you like to open this now?" ask the lawyer.

"Yes", let's get over with this… thought Tony.

As expected, basically everything that Howard and Maria had were left for Tony. Some they donate for charity, some to a few close friends like Stane and Peggy Carter… but the rest of it, the mansions, the money, the cars, the company… it was all for Tony…

Tony sat there listen to the lawyer list their properties thinking that he would trade it all, every single penny to have his parents back.

"We need to find Miss Carter" spoke the lawyer.

"I didn't saw her at the funeral" spoke Stane.

"Well.. she will be notified".

"Tony" spoke Stane… "If you like, I will step up as temporary CEO".

"The legal age for you to take control of the company is 21 years old". Explain the lawyer.

"It will be for only 5 months, when you reach the age we transfer it for you, meanwhile I will be here all the time updating you about our plans and decisions and if you like, you can be in the office watching everything. It's your call". Spoke Stane.

"I'll get the papers ready" spoke the lawyer.

When the formalities were over, Tony went to his room but, again, he wasn't able to sleep.

The next morning he met with Rhodey at the kitchen.

"Morning" spoke the air force man. "Did you manage to get some sleep?" he question but just to look at his friend he already knew the answer.

"No".

They ate in silence for a few moments.

"I have to get back at the air force" spoke James. "I will try to get a leave-"

"No, it's fine".

"Tony, you shouldn't be alone right now".

"I'm okay… you can't take a leave right now… not in the middle of your course, it would screw with your career".

"Doesn't matter, you are my friend, I care more about you, you need-"

"It matters to me", spoke Tony looking at his friend. "I'll be okay… I… I have to finish my thesis and… start to… look at the company's documents to see where my father left it…I will be busy. I don't want you to screw your career for me…"

Rhodey watch him in silence for a few moments before speak carefully:

"You know that this is not your fault right?"

Tony gave his friend a smile trying to reassure him… but it was useless… Rhodey knew him too well and could recognize the empty smile.

"I'll be here every day to check on you".

"Okay"

When Rhodey left Tony did try to do what he say to his friend, he did try and focus on his thesis. He was so focused, so desperate to get his mind off of what happened that he basically finish it that afternoon.

That evening, Rhodey call to check on him he would make a visit the next morning. After Tony try to reassure his friend that he was okay he sat at the living room staring at his mother's piano.

That was it. He took one of his father's whisky bottle and left the house. He didn't really know where he was driving, until he got there.

_It was here_. He thought stepping out of his car. He saw he tire marks, the wall partially destroyed, the broken glass and there was still some remains of the car next to the wall… it was there, the place where his father hit the car… the place where they died.

Tony sat there on the other side of the road as he open the whisky bottle and drink it just looking at this place… trying to imagine what could have happened that made his father hit the car there.

Was he trying to avoid hit someone? Perhaps some other driver? A pedestrian? But the car crossed the road… wasn't Howard not paying attention? Tony knows that one second it all that it takes to create an accident.

He look at the bottle on his hands… his father favorite whisky… was he drunk? Did he drink some of this before he took the bags? Maybe that was it… maybe that's what happened… there was no indication of any other vehicle but his father's. So the only thing that he thought it could happened it was that his father wasn't paying enough attention.

Tony couldn't stop thinking about that during that night. The sun was almost rising again when he decided to go back home.

Go to that road became a routine for him. Every day he would go there, with a bottle – sometimes bottles – and sat there just thinking about what happened… trying to find an explanation.

It was Christmas Eve now and it was even harder for Tony that night. He thought about how his mother should be enjoying the sun at the Bahamas or even at a boring dinner at the Pentagon… it doesn't matter as long as she was alive.

He sat there again; looking at that wall… the road was cleaner now… there wasn't indication of an accident anymore. Tony sat there, drinking, thinking of that day, the "ifs"… trying to find an explanation…

He drink the bottles that he had brought with him and was already on his last bottle. He didn't feel like going back home or anything. Not until a car stop right next to him. He didn't care enough to look, too drunk, too consumed in his grief.

"Get up" he recognize the British accent. Aunt Peggy. "You shouldn't be here".

He ignored her.

She walk in front of him and took the bottle off his hand. "Anthony Edward Stark, listen to me" she spoke angrily. "You shouldn't be here… you will gain nothing by being here". She kneeled next to him and spoke in a soft voice. "You are not alone. I'm here".

Tony avoid look at her but the tears in his eyes were visible, his pain was almost palpable.

"Come on" spoke the woman. "Let's go home".

He didn't avoid her touch and let her take him to her car. The ride to his house was silent. Once they got there, Peggy went to the kitchen to make some coffee and something for Tony eat.

He sat there in silence and watch her work. "I'm sorry" she spoke once the food was ready. "I was in a mission, isolated… and when I came back I heard what happened. I'm sorry".

"It's okay… I figure something like that" he spoke trying to sound confident but his voice was still breaking a little.

"Nothing that I say will easy your pain Tony… but you are not alone with this… I'm here. I know it hurts now, but you will survive".

He didn't say anything, he just keep eating trying to believe her words.

"I can't stay here" he spoke out of the blue. "I can't stay in this house".

Lately he started to feel suffocated in his own house.

"It's understandable" she spoke looking around. The house scream Maria and Howard. There was so many memories there, and it was probably too painful for Tony to deal with it right now.

They ate together and Peggy decided to spend the night to make some company for Tony that day.

In the morning Tony start his quest looking for a new place to live. For the days that followed, he was busy visiting a lot of houses, mansions, apartments… but nothing suits him. It wasn't him… it wasn't his style.

The new year came, Tony finish his PhD and was still searching for a place to live. The days were easy; he was busy with a project, or looking at the company's documents, or searching for a house. The nights, however, were a problem. Usually he was back to the house and had to stare at the walls that he once shared with his parents. The silence there was a constant remind that he was orphan now, alone… So he did his best to avoid the place or a least the silence there, music or the TV on the background were a constant now.

It was in one of those nights where he was driving around with no destination in mind, just to stay out of the house, that he stop at one point. It was a beautiful night, the light of the moon was strong making it easy to see. He park his car and walk through the beach looking at the view. His eyes stop at the Malibu Point and an image came to his mind.

_There_. He found it!. He drove to place and start to looking around. It was here. He was going to build his house here. He decided.

-o-

Buy the land was easy. He had the money. He spend the following days working on a design for his house. Tony was working of the finals details when a noise interrupt his thoughts. He look at the source of it and found his robots, DUM-E and U, trying to clean his mess.

_I'm gonna need help._ He thought looking at them and then at the project of his house. It was a big house and he didn't want to hire strangers to stay there 24/7 taking care of it. No. He has problems in trusting people. Robots, he could trust them.

A thought came to his mind and he left the blueprints of his house and start to do the math.

It took him weeks! Working non-stop. He was being careful. He didn't want to make the same mistakes he did with DUM-E and U. Nope! This one… this one would be perfect. In theory it was possible now he needed to build it. An artificial intelligence that would help him manage the place. It would work as a butler, taking care of him and the house.

_Just like Jarvis did_. The thought missing his friend. It would be a very intelligent system. Tony smile at his last thought and start to write some anagrams, thinking about his AI and his old friend. His smile grew as he look at the last thing he wrote:

Just A Rather Very Intelligent System – J.A.R.V.I.S

-o-

In the following months, Tony was busy with the construction of his house. Because of structural engineers had declared the cliff face insufficient to support the structure of Tony's mansion, Tony had to stop everything to prove them wrong. He spend a few days, and invented a new type of structure that was able to hold his house safety.

The electrical part was his responsibility. He wanted to make sure that JARVIS would have all the power that he needed.

The house was ready just in time for his 21 birthday. Tony was at his parent's house collecting a few things. He stop at the entrance and gave it one last look. All the furniture was covered with a white cloth. He couldn't sell this house, but he couldn't live here neither. He took a few deep breaths feeling his heart heavy by the second and felt the tears coming again. Then he decided. He lock the door and, trying not to look back, he walk away. To his new house.

As he envisioned, the view of Malibu Point was fantastic! Every furniture there was new. The house was huge and his workshop too. He went downstairs and look around his workplace. This is where he would spend most of his time. Tony turn his computers on and went to the main system. It was time to see if his project work.

It took a while to load. But a few moments later Tony was able to hear a British accent coming from the ceiling:

_"Good afternoon sir. I'm JARVIS at your disposal"_

Tony smile. He still had a lot of work to do with JARVIS, programming… protocols… JARVIS need to be able to learn by his own. But he was getting there. They spend the rest of the afternoon working on it, DUM-E and U were walking around trying to recognize the house they now live in. At night, Tony met with Rhodey and they went for a club to celebrate Tony's 21 birthday.

Tony spend the night trying to distract himself for the bitter taste he had from it. It was his birthday, the first one without his parents, he was now the CEO of Stark Industries…

He never felt so lost as he did at that moment.


	8. Happy

Tony love adrenaline, adventure, speed and he get bored easily. A bad combination which leads him to do things that a normal person wouldn't, for example, run a car race against semi professionals pilots just because he could.

There was a racing event sponsored by Nascar. The event was full of ex-pilots, wanna be racers, and amateur racers. Naturally, Tony decided to try it. He never run a professional race before.

He had experience with sports car and speed but never drove a semi-professional race car before. He didn't think it was much different from his R8.

He was wrong.

He started well, leaving most pilots behind including some ex-professionals and that gave him confidence. Way too much confidence.

During the 23th lap, there was a collision. The two cars in front of Tony's hit each other and block the road. Nothing serious happened to both pilots. But Tony was right behind them at full speed. When he saw the collision he try to avoid hit both of them otherwise things could get serious. With so little time to think and trying to protect the pilots Tony turn the wheel too fast causing his car to overturn, over, and over again. His car flew a couple meters more and stop upside-down.

He was dizzy… in pain… and had no strength to move himself out. Everything was confusing and he was trying hard not to pass out and stay awake. During those infinity seconds he saw the gas leaking and the car start to catch on fire.

-o-

A couple meters from all of this, there was Harold Joseph Hogan, working as a security man during the event. He saw the accident and how the third pilot try to avoid making it worse causing his crash to be way more violent than it would have if he decided to just go forward. He saw as the car start to catch on fire and realize that help wouldn't get there in time.

He didn't think.

He just move and run for the car on fire. The pilot wasn't moving. He forced the door and manage to open it. It was hard but he manage to get the unconscious man out of there just in time for the flame to consume the vehicle.

He lay the man on the grass a couple meters back, in safety and waited for the ambulance arrive. Hogan look at the man in front of him. They seem to have the same age or close to it. He look back at the others two pilots. They were well enough to walk. This guy here, all bruised hurt and pass out, probably save them and ended up getting the worse of the hit.

The ambulance came and took Tony to the hospital while Hogan went back to his job. Not that he enjoy it, but he had to make a living since his boxer career is not going well.

-o-

While Hogan struggle to find another day job to earn some money Tony was still unconscious at the hospital. He woke up two days later to find Rhodey staring at him with serious, annoyed yet relieved eyes.

"You have a death wish" spoke the soldier.

"Nice to see you too" spoke Tony with a hoarse voice. "Where am I?" just then he look around and realized that he was in the hospital.

"Hospital. You have broken ribs; you broke your arm and dislocated your shoulder and a head concussion. You were out for two days!"

Tony tried to move but the pain was too much and he lay back again.

"Can you get me out of here? I don't like hospitals".

"No! the doctor needs to see you".

"I'm okay"

"What were you thinking? A car race? Your lucky your assistant call me and inform me what happened to you. By the way, she quit. Saying something like 'too much stress'"

"Well she lasted for two weeks it's a record!" spoke Tony trying to light the mood of his friend that were looking at him annoyed and Tony couldn't help. "You know, when you look at me like that you look so much like a platypus!"

Rhodey decided to ignore his friend.

"Tony you cant keep doing things like that".

"I'm okay… It was an accident".

"Do you have any idea how serious this was? You almost got yourself blow up".

"well it's no different from what I do in the lab! I have things that blow up there too". Rhodey rolled his eyes and told the playboy the details of his accident. At his lack of joke Tony probably realize how serious it was.

The next day Tony left the hospital and went straight for his workshop.

"Good morning sir" greeted him JARVIS. "It's good to see that you are well".

"Hey J. Put up the footage of my accident will ya?" ordered Tony and seconds later JARVIS was displaying the images of his accident. Tony watched closely and saw himself being pulled out of the car by the anonymous security man.

"JARVIS who is that guy?" he zoomed at the man's image.

"His name is Harold Joseph Hogan, his main job is boxer where he is also known as Happy".

Tony look at the man image and file for a few moments. His boxer career seems to be at the end. He took his car keys and left the mansion.

Minutes later the billionaire was in one of LA's suburbs. He parked in front a very small house. That place probably had seen better days. Some neighbors were staring at him and his fancy car but Tony ignored them and walk for the main door of the house.

"Just a second!" he head a man scream. Moments later this very strong and serious white guy opens the door for him. "Yeah… Can I help you?"

"you are Happy Hogan right?"

"What do you want?"

"To offer you a job".

The man laugh.

"Yeah. Right buddy. I don't judge, but I don't like anything illegal so… I'm gonna ask you to leave".

"It's nothing like that. I came here to thank you but I also need somebody like you working for me".

"You are familiar… do I know you?"

"You got me out of the car."

Now he remembered. The race. The car on fire.

"Good to see that you are fine! That was an ugly accident. Who are you? How did you find me?"

"I'm Tony Stark".

Happy let out a smile that lasted for a second before disappeared and he was serious again.

"Tony Stark? Like THE Tony Stark?"

"I sure hope so…"

Just then Happy look at his sidewalk and saw the fancy car parked there. He look at the man in front of him again.

"Look thank you but I don't-"

"I want you to work as a bodyguard for me. Driver and bodyguard. I need somebody like you".

"You can hire guys to do that for you".

"I don't like too many people around me".

"Really? because from the news I read bout you, you like to party a lot".

"That's different. In my personal circle I don't like too many people. And you have the experience, the fighting skills and the strength. You are perfect".

"Sorry. I already worked for rich guys like you before-"

"There aren't rich guys like me-"

"What I meant is… I didn't like it. No offence but it's not my world".

"Tell you what… let's do a trial. You work for me for a month. If you decided to leave before that's okay. For what I'm seeing here you could use some extra money".

"Hey!" he spoke feeling a little offended.

"If by the end of the month you decided quit fine! I wont bother you again".

"Look… thank you but-"

"Think about it. Give me an answer tomorrow". Tony gave him his card and didn't wait for an answer and start walking for his car.

Hogan look at the man leaving then at his house and himself. He couldn't deny that he could use some extra money. But still he had terrible experience working for rich people. They treat him like an animal, like trash.

He look at Tony again now opening his car. His attitude at the race was something else. If he had just pass though the two cars that were on the road, he wouldn't be so hurt. He probably would have left without a scratch, the other two pilots however would probably be seriously hurt or had die there. But Tony, with no training in race cars, turned his car and decided to hit himself against the wall to spare those men. Besides he came all this way to talk to him… He couldn't be so bad, could he?

_Besides… it's only for a month… a trial…_

Happy walk fast for the car as Tony Stark start his engine. The inventor saw the former boxer coming closer and opened his window.

"Alright" spoke Happy. "I'll do it". Tony gave him a smug knowing smile.

"Perfect. My people will be in touch with you informing you what you need to know. I'll see you tomorrow then".

"Thank you Mr. Stark". Tony nod closing his window and accelerating his car.

-o-

During that month, Happy watch closely how Tony was. He was with him everywhere maintaining a discreet distance. He saw how he treat his people. He was picky, sarcastic, but also smart and human. He never treat him like he was less than a human being.

He remembered a funny thing that happened right in the first week of the job. Happy was sitting back in the kitchen of Tony's mansion having his lunch alone and away from the main dinner room when the billionaire walking in talking:

"Hey I was watching some feed of some fights that you had and I think I know how you can improve yourself".

He spoke while he put his food on the same table of Happy's and pushing the chair next to the security man.

"What are you doing?" Spoke the boxer surprised.

"What?"

Happy pointed at the chair that Tony was sitting.

"I thought I was sitting to have lunch". Spoke Tony sounding clueless even though he knew exactly what Happy meant. The bodyguard look at him surprised and didn't know how to react for a moment. Never in all the jobs that he had done for rich and millionaire people, never they eat at the same place that their staff… much less sit on the same table with them. Happy look at Tony in awe.

"Sir, you don't have to do this, you-"

"Do what? Eat?" Tony interrupt him before he could continue. "Don't think so... I'm hungry". He spoke with his mouth full of food. Happy still didn't know what to make of this situation and tried to insist.

"No. why are you sitting here?" Tony look at him clueless making the boxer even more confused.

"What's the problem to sit here? Is the chair? Is broken? I'm not gonna fall am I? – spoke Tony staying very quiet and trying not to move.

"… no! The chair is fine!"

Tony breath relieved.

"Then what's the problem?" questioned the billionaire and start to speak again about Happy's past fights.

That wasn't the only moment were the billionaire surprised Happy with his attitude. During that week at Stark Industries, Tony and Happy left the company early for an event. Before they enter the car Happy was trying to confirm a message that showed up on his cellphone and was falling miserably.

"Stupid things…" he murmured. "Oh great! I lost it!" He complained. Tony saw his struggle and took the phone out the boxer's hands.

"It's a configuration problem". Spoke Tony while typing on Happy's phone. "Also your battery sucks. I'm gonna improve this for you". He spoke and didn't stop to use Happy's phone.

"Sir you don't have to-"

"Hey Tony…" it was Obadiah. "I'll see you at tonight event?"

"Yeah I'll be there". The other businessman approach Tony and they started to talk business. Happy saw in awe how Tony keep talking with his partner and also configure his cellphone.

"Sir you didn't have to.." spoke Happy when Obadiah was gone.

"Its no problem at all.."he gave the cellphone back to Happy and enter the car.

"Thank you sir".

"Yep.. let's go home".

After that week, they often had lunch together and talk about stuff. Tony didn't mind sitting at the same table that he sit neither that he spoke his mind in some subjects.

During that time Happy also saw who people try to get to him, to use him, to get the best of him and leave. He was aware how Tony pretended not to be affected by it. After all he spend nearly 24 hours with the man. During that month he saw some moments where he was down pretending not to be hurt.

Again, Tony was right.

There aren't rich guys like him. After his month trial was over. Happy saw himself at the Human Resources of Stark Industries renewing his contract. He wanted to work for this guy and the money was very, very good.

Happy always knew how to maintain a professional distance between them and when to be the friend that he needed so much.


	9. Pepper Potts

He was in need of finding someone that he could trust. Not that he didn’t trust Happy, but the poor man couldn’t do everything alone. Tony knew very well that he was handful. He needed someone that he could trust could deal with his mess, confront him when it needed, bring him to reason when he started to have crazy potential suicidal ideas, that could deal with his money and projects without Tony being worried that they would ended up stolen or sold for a rival company.

He had assistants before that had try to do that. And when they weren’t focus stealing his things, they were focus on get into Tony’s pants. Okay, he is partly to blame on that. But come on! They were basically begging for him to fuck them… how could he not? Especially when they were so, damn hot.

Another quality that his assistant needs to have if ended up to be a female: reject all his advances, and don’t sue him for sexual harassment. That would be ideal.

First he needed to focus on the basic: someone that he could trust. 

Therefore he put up a plan. A little crazy, but if it didn’t work out at least he could fire some incompetent employees.

His plan consisted in a document that had to go through all Stark Industries departments. In those files, in one common page that all Departments had to read he put a math mistake.  It was complicated enough so the person had to do the math again, but still subtle and primal that someone used to this wouldn’t miss it.

He made the document and let it go. It would take at least two days to go through all departments. 

On the first day nothing happened. He was disappointed. But then again, at least he could know a few incompetent employees that was there. If they weren’t able to find that mistake, then they shouldn’t be working there.

On the second day he arrived early than usual. He was excited. If by the end of this day nothing happen then tomorrow he would find the document and fire everyone that had their hands on it.

The morning went by and nothing. After his lunch break he was working on some documents from the engineering department. When a fuss outside his office caught his attention.

“ _ you can’t speak with me like that” _  he heard a woman say.

_ What is going on there? _ He wonder getting up from his desk and opening the door of his office only to find Mary, is older secretary staring at the scene before her, his new secretary, that he can’t remember her name, arguing with a very hot and sexy redhair woman.

“What is going on here?” he ask amused. This is not something that happens everyday at the office.

The younger secretary stare at him and start talking: “I’m sorry Mr. Stark but this woman here-”

But the gorgeous redhair interrupt her and spoke coming closer to him.

“Sir, I need to speak with you about a mistake that you made in those files” say the woman showing the files on her hand. Tony recognize the document from yesterday. It was hard for him to hold back his smile.

“Really?! A mistake? Where?” he questioned trying to pretend to be surprised. He saw how Mary was staring at him very amused; and the redhair woman approach him opening the files on the page that he wrote the mistake.   _ So she did found it!  _ He thought pleased.

“Here sir” she explain to him how she found it and Tony couldn’t be more intrigued.

_ Talk about beauty and brains!  _ He thought looking at the woman. Still trying to control his smile he spoke.

“Oh dear! Indeed… there it is! You know what… leave this file here Miss...?” he questioned.

“Potts sir. Virginia Potts”. Okay this woman was beautiful, but what kind of name is that?!

“Really? That’s your name? You don’t look like Virginia… it’s an olds people name!”

“People usually call me Pepper” she spoke out of her nervousness.  _ Pepper! _ He thought.  _ It suits her… redhair with freckles… _ he could tell that she kind have a temper too. It’s a nickname that definitely suits her. He smile at that.

“Pepper… Pep… Pepper Potts… kind like it!” he spoke popping the “p” every time. “Thank you Miss Pepper Potts”. He gave her his best charming smile that usually made women drop their panties for him and went back to his office.

He was pleased. So his plan did work!   At least he found someone brave enough to confront him about a math mistake. Would she be trustworthy? Would she confront him and ignore is advances? Tony flirt. It was his nature. He hope that she were able to see that and let it go ignoring him.

A knock on his door interrupt his thoughts. Mary came in holding the files that Pepper previous have it.

“Sir, would you like to review this file?”

“No”.

“What do you want me to do with it?”

“destroy it. It’s useless now, its save its purpose”. The older woman look at him intrigued.

“Did you…” she stop herself and Tony gave her his best innocent look. “Very well sir”. She turn to leave and Tony spoke again.

“About that woman… Pepper… I want her as my assistant. See if she is interested”. Mary smile knowingly.

“Yes sir”.

That day he left the office early feeling very pleased with himself. He was confident about this woman. Maybe she would stick around for a while longer.

He spend his weekend in Vegas, gambling, partying, drinking, having sex with as many girls as he could… you know, the usual for him.

When Monday arrived he had a massive headache. It was past 10am.

_ Shit! _ He needed to go to the office. He took some Advil’s and went for a shower. It’s amazing what a good shower could do to you. When Tony finish it he shaved, adjusted his hair and dressed his suit. He look so good that no one would dare to say he spend the weekend up partying.

Once he arrived in the office, he and Happy met with Stane on the elevator. They went talking business all the way up.

On his floor, Tony walk for his office and was pleased to see Mary with the new girl. The gorgeous redhair, Pepper. He passed in front of their desk and tabbet twice on their table.

“Good morning Mr. Stark” greeted Mary.

He went inside his office and sat on his desk just to see Pepper had followed him.

“Good morning Mr. Stark. Starting today I will be your new Personal Assistant-”

“Yeah! Pepper right?” he gave her his best playboy smile and look at her from top to bottom.  _ Man this woman is gorgeous! _ “Couldn’t get away from me uhn? I cant blame you… I tend to have that effect on women” he decided to flirt with her. He was testing her, it was better to see if she will crave now… it would save him some time.

“It’s Miss Potts”. She spoke seriously ignoring his flirt and maintain a professional barrier between them. “Thank you for the opportunity”.

Tony smile at that pleased. Maybe she was the right choice.

Happy came closer to her. “Nice to meet you, I’m Happy Hogan. Driver and bodyguard”.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah” spoke Tony… “now we all know each other. Pepper be a lamb and clear my schedule today, okay?” he ask her.

The woman approach him. “Are you feeling ill, Mr. Stark”.

“It’s Tony. Tony it’s okay… you can call me that…” he spoke and decided to make a move on her again. “In fact…. Call me whatever you want. And no, I’m not”.

“Then, Mr. Stark” she emphasized his name. “You have a meeting at 1pm and a interview at 4pm. Those are the topics of the reunion. I took the liberty to-”

“You are killing me with this”. But she pretend that she didn’t listen him.

“As you can see those are the numbers we have so far. I suggest you take a look at them-”

“Which I wont-”

“ Is there anything else that I can do for you Sir?” she questioned being impeccably professional.

“Come on! It’s your first day! Lets celebrate! Clear my schedule so we can do that!”

“No thank you. Will that be all Mr. Stark?” his smile grew at her professionalism.

“That will be all Miss Potts”.

She left his office and Tony look at the pile of work in front of him. He sighed tired but pleased he couldn’t shake the feeling that this woman was the right call as his assistant.

And he wasn’t wrong. 

As the time pass by, Tony and Pepper became closer and the professional relationship became a friendship slash professional relationship. She never respond to his advances and flirt but he just enjoy to tease her.  She was even gorgeous with that shade of red on her cheeks.

Many things happen in their life’s that brought them closer. And he love that. She became his best friend. But he never imagine that in a few years he would look at her and decided to marry her… much less that years before that, both of them were saying their vows in front of a priest and their closest friends.   


End file.
